Project New Born
Background Project New Born is a shadowy black project through the Special Tactics & Studies Division, dating back over 40 years. It is considered the predecessor to the Military Modernization Program in 15 BBY and the founding principal for the Strategic Combat Systems Brigade. To date, the project has developed 2 generations of Agoge-style superhumans & a third generation is being developed currently. The soldiers from the "Second Generation" would become the first Strategic Assault Troopers. All three "generations" have been carefully selected, with selective breeding of parents, eugenics policies, and euthenics within the environment. Prospective parents of the young new soldiers were medically cleared for the best possible genetics, while research into the parents' social, economic, and cultural lives & upbringing went as far back as 5 generations. Medical science ensured that, once born, the children were raised and exposed to the best possible environmental conditions to reach ultimate potential. Aristocratic High Guards were used as ideal samples & templates for the First, Second, & Third Generations (see below). Training, since an infant, has focused on brainwashing, discipline, military life, psychological control, and self-control; Aristocratic High Guard personally train New Born children from early childhood through completion of their training. As the subjects aged, these elements were built upon and then turned into more combat-focused items, such as military maneuvers. Subjects were raised to view the Strategic Army Corps as brother, sister, mother, & father since a very young age, rejecting fear in the face of warfare, yet understanding fear if oneself would fail the Corps in anything, from socialization to testing to combat. Loyalty to the Corps, super soldier abilities, and the inability to be bribed to betray the Corps were hallmarks of the Strategic Assault Troopers. History First Generation It is widely considered that the "First Generation" of Agoge-style soldiers was a limited success, with 100 males born, developed, & trained over a 17 year period. Of the 100, it is thought that 72 such males "survived" the training and were used in limited field testing in Special Tactics Trooper assignments by Jod Military Sciences or assigned to the HRI Home Guard Branch evaluation & testing by the House of Royal Intelligence personally. It is unknown if any First Generation soldiers are still active. However, it is rumored that the initial results were met with mixed reviews. Second Generation The "Second Generation" of Agoge-style soldiers is generally considered the current Strategic Assault Troopers and numbers surpass well over 16,000 males. Whatever failures from the First Generation were fixed and the successes of that generation were passed onto the Second Generation. It is generally accepted that the Second Generation's specifically altered genetic structure (genetic engineering), however limited, helped in the successful completion of the project as a whole. Third Generation The "Third Generation" is generally considered males to be "in progress" through training and not yet 17 years old. They are identical to the "Second Generation". References It should be noted that "Project New Born" is reflective of certain aspects in the American 1998 film, Soldier. Category:Records & Orders Category:Kingdom of Jod